


Not Today

by takeintoaccount



Series: doing fine 'verse [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeintoaccount/pseuds/takeintoaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Price had grabbed his arm just seconds ago, a strong grip at the elbow, and dragged him outside with no explanation. The other elders in the kitchen, making dinner and talking loudly with each other about market day tomorrow, had hardly spared them a glance. Now they were alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

"Jesus, Elder Price," McKinley gasped in surprise. Price had grabbed his arm just seconds ago, a strong grip at the elbow, and dragged him outside with no explanation. The other elders in the kitchen, making dinner and talking loudly with each other about market day tomorrow, had hardly spared Price and McKinley a glance. Now the two were alone. "What are you - "

He was cut off as Price's mouth covered his. His eyes drifted shut and he let out a quiet moan, parting his lips to suck in Price's tongue. He couldn't help it.

Price pushed in harder against him, backed him against the rough paneling of the outside wall of the missionary house. McKinley's logical brain shut down for a second as he breathed in sharply through his nose, smelling nothing but Price and the hot, harsh air of the Ugandan evening surrounding them.

But Price's foot bumped into his awkwardly and it startled McKinley back to reality. "Price - " he said as he wrenched his mouth away and turned his head. The other boy wasn't deterred, though, and McKinley banged his head back against the wall when Price began to suck a sweet spot of skin just below his ear.

Scrabbling, he managed to get his arms between them, palms flat against Price's chest. He pushed, hard.

Price stumbled back, and his eyes looked a little glassy when they met McKinley's. "I said," McKinley glared at Price, "What are you doing, Kevin?"

"What does it look like, _Connor_?" Price retorted. 

"Yeah, well, I tried to kiss you once, and you told me no way." McKinley smoothed down his shirt and tried not to look at Price. "Hey Price?"

"What?"

"No way." 

McKinley actually had to swallow a laugh when Price stomped his foot and pouted. "Look - "

"Uh-uh. Now, answer my question. What are you doing?"

"It's just…" Price's eyes darkened as he glanced back up and pinned McKinley with his stare. "You and Davis."

McKinley told his animal brain to kindly shut the fuck up, that no, Price's intense gaze was _not_ hot, damn it. He inwardly winced a bit and sent a quick apology to Heavenly Father. But then he stopped himself, because why the hell was he saying sorry to Heavenly Father for cursing when he had just been making out with a guy. Heavenly Father could go fuck himself for all McKinley cared right now. Er. Sorry. Fuck. "Wait," McKinley said, shaking himself out of it. "What?"

"You!" Price spluttered. "In there! With Davis!"

"…Yes? Um, cooking dinner?"

"No!" Price threw his hands up in the air. "Well, I mean, yes! But no!"

"Care to elaborate then? What in the world was it about Davis and I cooking dinner that prompted you to so...so _growlingly_ insist that you needed to talk to me? Right now? Outside? Where you proceeded to not actually talk at all? Unless you consider trying to swallow my tongue conducive to talking." McKinley had to admit that he was getting a little pleasure at how flustered Price was becoming. Consider it payback for Price getting the jump on him. And making his feelings all…tangled, and messy. 

"Seriously?!" Price said, his voice cracking. "You two were just. All over each other."

McKinley actually stopped to consider for a moment. Okay. So every now and then he and Davis got a little…touchy feely. They'd actually known each other before they'd been sent on this mission. Their moms had been friends since taking some parenting class together, and he and Davis always had sort of an odd relationship. It's just that, well, they were always both such outsiders, nerds, the other boys would say on the playground, that sometimes they couldn't help it if it seemed like they were talking in code or always laughing at some inside joke, or playfully pushing each other around. It'd just been their little escape ever since they were kids. To get away from any teasing about not liking the right kinds of toys or not wanting to play the right kinds of games, or whatever it is that others always seemed to care so much about. It made it so much easier to ignore any bullies, or the rest of the world really, if they could hold tight to whatever it was that kept them close. So maybe they had been acting that way again, inside, while cooking dinner. McKinley never really thought about how they might look to outsiders. And Price was still new. Well, not really. But those first few weeks had been pretty rough and he'd been pretty checked out until recently, so McKinley figured that tonight might have legitimately been the first time he'd noticed Davis and him. 

When McKinley looked back up to answer Price, he started and took an aborted step back. Price had moved a lot closer. The darkened look was back on his face, but this time with a hint of mischief. McKinley swallowed, nervous for a second, and then rolled his eyes. "You got a problem with me being friendly? With a _friend_?" he asked.

"Maybe," Price said, serious but with a little bit of a sing-song lilt to his voice. "Maybe I have a problem with other people being so close to you, touching you, looking at you. Maybe I want to be the one to put my fingers here." McKinley tried not to let his eyes flutter shut as Price trailed his fingertips along his hip, slipping under the waistband of his pants to tug his shirt free. "Maybe I want to be the one who gets to call you Connor all the time. Maybe I want to be the one…"

"Jesus. Shut up," McKinley breathed and turned his face into Price's, latching onto his bottom lip to tug it gently with his teeth before releasing it. 

Price whimpered. He honest-to-god whimpered. Then brought his hands up to frame McKinley's face. He let out a punched breath against McKinley's cheek, then pressed his lips hard against McKinley's. 

McKinley closed his eyes, gave up caring for now, and let Price tilt his head the way he wanted it, let Price dictate the angle; let Price coax his mouth open between one heartbeat and the next. 

He moved his hands restlessly, unsure of where to settle them. First sliding along Price's shoulders, then dropping down to grip his waist, pull him closer. Price's didn't move. Not really. He just dragged his thumbs against McKinley's jaw, pushed his fingers back into McKinley's hair, tugging it a little. Always touching his face, his neck, not letting go. 

McKinley shifted slightly, digging his shoulders back against the house for leverage before pushing his hips forward just a little, just enough. And Price gasped, pulled his mouth just far enough away to breathe hot, humid breaths again McKinley's lips. And McKinley took advantage of it, closed his mouth over Price's bottom lip again and sucked. 

Price pushed back with his hips and pinned McKinley against the wall. McKinley couldn't move at all, was pressed tight between the rough wood and Price's warm body, and he liked it and god, this was so much better than last time, which had been rushed and awkward and ended so badly.

The noises that Price made were bordering on obscene and McKinley was sure his sounded just as bad and he was trying to keep quiet, but it wasn't working. Price pulled away again, pressed his forehead against McKinley's and held it there for a long moment, the two of them just waiting. 

"We need to go back inside," McKinley said, voice rough and quiet, trying to pull away, to step out from between Price and the wall.

"Yeah," Price agreed. But he didn't move. McKinley leaned forward to steal one, then two more short kisses. "Yeah," Price said again, and chased McKinley's mouth. McKinley let him.

Neither really knew how much time passed. McKinley only knew the moments as a series of sensations, sounds, feelings: Price's fingers sending shivers up and down his spine as they grazed his cheeks, his neck, his collarbone, his scalp, all with just a hint of nails and slowly increasing intensity; Price's little hum when McKinley managed to pull away from his mouth enough to suck against his neck before being coaxed back. 

Their hips were rocking gently against each other, barely perceptible movements that nevertheless sent little electrical shocks up and down their nerves. And McKinley heard himself sigh, actually sigh, dreamily and pathetically, when Price murmured some nonsensical words against his ear and gently nipped at the lobe. 

The slamming of the screen door shook the side of the rickety house and made them both jump half out of their skins. "Elder Price? Elder McKinley?" a voice called, and they stepped apart, shaking and nervous.

McKinley let out a choked sound, half fear, half disappointment, and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame the mess Price had turned it into. His brain raced, overly alert with adrenaline, and his lips tingled, hot and probably swollen. He backed away, moving to hide in the growing shadows behind the corner of the house. Just in time. Elder Neeley rounded the other side.

"There you are. Hi. Um, dinner?" the elder said, eyes narrowing a little suspiciously. "Have you seen Elder McKinley?"

Price was trying to pretend that he wasn't fixing his shirt, tugging it down, tucking it in hurriedly. He looked pretty debauched. "Um. He. Yeah. Well, no. Well, yes, he just…I'll tell him."

Elder Neeley raised an eyebrow. "You do that. We'll see you inside Elder Price."

McKinley had to give Price some credit for waiting until Neeley had gone before kicking at the dirt and yelling, "Fuck!" 

McKinley moved closer to him, reaching out and resting a hand on his arm. Price pulled away. Oh. So that's how this was going to be. McKinley took a deep breath and decided to try anyway, to give Price the message that this was okay. "You know…if you want to call me Connor all the time, you can."

Price didn't look at McKinley. He just finished adjusting his clothes, smoothing down his hair, collecting himself. He cleared his throat and McKinley felt a stab of dread while waiting for the words. 

"Not…" Price began, and stopped for a second to gather his thoughts once more. "Not today, Elder McKinley. I'm sorry about all of that. Just now."

McKinley bit his lip and blinked hard. "Ah," he said, at a loss for how to reply. He coughed awkwardly and his chest stung with hurt. How could…he shook himself, and shut down his thoughts. "Sounds like dinner is ready," he said. And walked away.


End file.
